Overcoming the Pain
by Pink Blackberry Girl
Summary: Jules goes for a late night run to clear her mind and ends up in a familiar place. Sam/Jules. One-shot. Spoilers for 3x01.


SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3

So, I have been meaning to write a Flashpoint fic for a while, but I hadn't really gotten around to it, and then I saw the new episode (so sad...) and I came up with this.

Beware, this is my frist Flashpoint story, and because I'm a huge Sam/Jules fan, it is Sam/Jules.

I did have a beta for this one, but she's never seen Flashpoint, so if it's horrible, we can all blame her (actually, I blame her for everything anyway, but that's not the point :D)

Disclaimer: Flashpoint is not mine...

* * *

Jules couldn't sleep, she couldn't think, she couldn't eat. She had just lost one of her closest friends, and she was a wreck. She had always tried to prepare herself for something like this, with their job they always ran the risk of something like this happening, but Lou's death had caught her off guard, and she didn't know what to do.

As the hours of the night continued to pass, Jules still hadn't been able to settle down, the events of the day were replaying over and over again in her mind, and she couldn't get it to stop. Jules reached for her phone, but quickly pulled her hand back, realizing she really didn't want to talk to anyone. She was so distraught she didn't even know if she could speak. Becoming restless in her quiet, empty house, she grabbed a jacket, ran out the door, and bolted down the street, not caring where her run would lead her to.

Her eyes began to adjust to the dark as she continued to fly down the street, twisting and turning around endless corners. She heard the bolt of lightening crash through the sky as the rain began to fall, but this didn't phase her, and she continued on her seemingly endless journey. The raindrops came down faster as the time went by, though she didn't know how much time that was, and her clothes were soaked all they way through, and yet she didn't stop, she just kept going, hoping that if she ran fast enough or far enough she would forget her troubles, maybe then some of the hurt would go away.

Unconsciously, her feet followed a familiar route, but she didn't seem to have any recollection of where she was, she was just running, moving through the town as the moon shined down on her, and at this point to where and to who did not matter. As she continued to run, she thought of all the good times she had shared with Lou, how close they had become, and everything she would miss now that he was gone. The more she thought about it, the faster her body seemed to go, trying to push the thoughts out of her head, looking for something to distract her.

Without realizing it, she ended up in Sam's neighborhood. It wasn't until she was directly in front of his house that she even knew where she was, it suddenly hitting her like a ton of bricks that this is where her body had unconsciously taken her. Jules considered turning around and running back home again, but something told her to keep going, maybe this was where she needed to be.

Her shoes squeaking as she walked, she made her way up the porch steps, and right to Sam's front door. Still trying to choke back her tears, Jules reached up her hand, and gently knocked on the door, her body shaking as the cold finally caught up with her. It wasn't until afterward that she realized just how late it must be by now, and she was suddenly afraid that she had woken him up, but the solid wooden door opened just a few moments later. Sam had obviously not been able to asleep either, and his eyes were swollen with the tears he had held back earlier in the day.

Without a word, he grabbed her icy, cold hand and pulled her inside and out of the rain. Sam lead her over to the couch, where he sat her down and tenderly wrapped a blanket around her trembling body. Sitting down next to her, Sam gently brushed a strand of hair from Jules' face. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close as they tears started to stream down both of their reddened faces. Her body was still quavering as he soothingly rubbed her back as they sat together in utter silence.

Even though they were both hurting inside, and the grief Jules felt was far stronger than anything she had felt before, just the presence of him being there seemed to make things just a little bit better, a little bit easier.

They could get through this together.

* * *

Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
